


what protects me

by leeloo6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloo6/pseuds/leeloo6
Summary: A poem from Sherlock's perspective.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	what protects me

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Sherlock would write this after the wedding in TSoT or during/after a vicious high. Enjoy! (haha, or not :D)

You can save, but can you solve me?  
I don't know where I start and where I begin.

I draw these lines out of what I need from you   
and never cross them.  
This is the static I curl into   
to keep safe.

Feed me numbers and neutrality,  
non-dualism, state of flux.  
To know you as treasure, I’d steal it all.

If the world never ran out of entertainment,  
this sweet corruption. If neurons synapsed in perpetual climax   
yet wanting more.  
If.

I'm always hungry, always ready to take in   
and receive   
and fuck myself dry.  
The universe creating itself with every breath, then the story  
told in reverse, to the idolized birth   
that meant nothing.

Do you understand my solid desire for nothing?  
It devours itself beneath cold skin,  
hungry fingers always reaching.

I get dizzy from routine and expect the void to fuck me with a boom,  
a fool's parade.  
A connection made and forlorn,  
the palace empty, my friend again as echo.

I wanted nothing from the beginning,  
no goodbyes, no separation,  
yet the line's been crossed and I'm no saint,  
but not unholy either. In that dream,  
warped, crossed out, reborn.  
Life is very long and timeless  
and I claim no one's abandonment.


End file.
